Una libreta
by S3B2S
Summary: Una libreta que se encontro en una choza perdida.


Saludos este es mi tercer fic y espero que les guste...

* * *

Una libreta.

Esta historia comienza en un bosque muy obscuro y lluvioso, a lo lejos se podía ver una casa y tres potrillas corrían en dirección de la extraña choza destartalada.

-Chale, Applebloom te dije que esto iba a ocurrir-decía una potra de crin purpura y piel anaranjada.

-Joh Scootaloo no fue del todo mi culpa, vos y sweetiebell me apoyaron en la idea en ser las _cutie mark crusaders exploradoras del bosque_ Everfree-respondió una potrilla de crin rojiza y piel amarilla.

-Oye fui víctima de la respuesta colectiva… además hay que llegar a la choza o nos enfermaremos-decía una pequeña unicornio de color blanco y crin bicolor.

A los pocos segundos llegaron a la entrada de la choza y la pequeña pegaso (que estaba enfrente de las otras dos potras) se dio vuelta y enfrente de sus dos compañeras dio su opinión de la choza.

-Oigan este lugar me da mala espina… que tal si buscamos otro lugar-dijo la pegaso naranja esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué acaso tienes miedo Scootaloo? o más bien ¿Gallinaloo?-dijo la pequeña poni de tierra haciendo sonidos de gallina.

-CALLATE…no es eso, es solo que no me da una buena sensación-respondió la potra.

-Oigan dejen de pelearse por favor, este no es un lugar muy…-pero antes de que la potrilla articulara una palabra más un estruendoso rayo sonó muy cerca asustando a estas y provocando que entraran todas a la vieja choza.

La choza por dentro era igual por dentro que por fuera. Pues tenia tenía una tétrica decoración. Básicamente una silla y una mesa polvorienta y a lo lejos una vieja chimenea.

-Uy que feo lugar es este… pero tendrá que funcionar como refugio hasta que se pase la lluvia-menciono Applebloom.

-Yo sigo diciendo que es un muy mal lugar para quedarse-hablo Scootaloo disgustada.

-Oigan miren ahí en la mesa-señalo la pequeña unicornio.

En la mesa había una libreta demacrada llena de arañazos y manchas por el tiempo.

-¿Me pregunto que tendrá escrito?-dijo la pequeña unicornio.

Y lentamente se acerco a la mesa y abrió la vieja libreta.

-Oigan chicas vengan-dijo la potrilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Applebloom.

Luego de eso las otras dos amigas de la unicornio se acercaron a esta y a la mesa en donde estaba la libreta que le faltaban algunas hojas.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-pregunto Scootaloo.

Y rápidamente Sweetiebell empezó a leer.

{Nota: aquí es donde empieza la historia de la libreta}.

_El comienzo de mi aventura._

_Al comenzar a escribir estas páginas con lo que aseguro será la mejor aventura que leerás u oirás hablar de ella, y de mí el intrépido poni el Dr. Quien el mejor aventurero en toda Equestria (así es soy el mejor aventurero), no soy un poni de muchas palabras soy más de actuar en el momento menos adecuado en la situación incorrecta pero de siempre salirme con la mía (creo que será un libro muy corto pero de muchas imágenes), a si que creo que se lo dejare a alguien más cuando le narre mis increíbles hazañas cuando vuelva de esta aventura._

_(Supongo que con esto está para mi primer día seguro, será una gran historia)._

{Nota: Aquí termina la primera hoja}

-Pffft eso no es cierto el mejor aventurero no es el, es Daring Doo me lo dijo Rainbow Dash-dijo muy segura Scootaloo.

-Ahm Scootaloo si sabias que Daring Doo es un personaje ficticio ¿verdad?-la cuestiono Sweetie Bell.

-Y tú quien te crees que eres una ficha de referencia de libros-replico Applebloom.

-No lo soy-replico Sweetie Bell.

-Si lo eres-dijo Applebloom.

-Que no-.

-Que si-.

-Ah ya dejen de pelearse y sigue leyendo-dijo Scootaloo.

Y casi como por arte de magia un rayo cayó muy cerca provocando que los tres potrillas se asustaran.

-ok, ok seguiré leyendo-dijo Sweetie Bell.

{Nota: Aquí continúa la historia}.

_El segundo día._

_Está bien este es mi segundo día y todavía no se me ocurre a donde ir, pase caminando y sin darme cuenta tropece con otro poni. (escribí parte de la charla para que me entiendan).  
_

_Poni:"oh lo siento no te vi venir estaba leyendo un libro y no me di cuenta de adónde iba"_

_Dr. Quien:"a no importa estoy bien y tú?"_

_Poni:"a yo estoy bien gracias, pero quien eres tú?"_

_Dr. Quien:"¡No sabes quién soy!, bueno soy el aventurero más asombroso de toda Equestria nada más y nada menos que el Dr. Quien"_

_Lyra:"ah gusto en conocerlo Dr. Quien mi nombre es Lyra"(que peculiar nombre)_

_Dr. Quien:"Ah que peculiar libro(mire intrigado la portada) "Mitos de Equestria", nunca había oído hablar de este libro"_

_Lyra:"umm bueno es que es un libro muy viejo y se hicieron muy pocas copias, de hecho creo que este es uno de cinco tomos pero este es el único con una extraña leyenda de ponis sin sus Cutie marks que fueron desterrados el bosque Everfree y no se supo mas de ellos y que cada cierto día del año aparecen para asesinar a cualquier poni que se atreva a entrar al bosque de noche"_

_Dr. Quien:"bosque Everfree?"_

_Lyra:"si el bosque Everfree"_

_Dr. Quien:"y ¿Dónde esta ese bosque?"_

_Lyra:"pues en las afueras de poniville"_

_Dr. Quien:"ok gracias por la información me iré lo más rápido que pueda a Poniville para comprobar la leyenda"_

_Lyra:"y si la comprueba me contara todo lo que sucedió"_

_Dr. Quien:"seguro, pero tu tendrás que escribir la historia...¿Trato?"_

_Lyra:"trato"_

_(Creo que al final si tendré una gran historia para mi libro)._

_...  
_

_El tercer día._

_Este es un día muy emocionante puesto que finalmente tengo una aventura épica (esta es la quinta) quizás con esta termine mi libro se llamara "Las asombrosas aventuras de el Dr. Quien" (justamente me estoy dirgiendo a poniville en un tren) es muy aburrido puesto que no hay mucho que ver._

_Después de tres horas de aburrido viaje llegue a poniville._

_Dr. Quien:"ahh finalmente poniville(es un lindo lugar como para que exista un bosque con una leyenda tan horrible)"_

_Poni:"hola señor"_

_Dr. Quien:"ahh me asustaste"_

_Poni:"oh lo siento"_

_Dr. Quien:"no importa...de todas formas quien eres tú?_

_Poni:"oh soy Ditzy Doo ...y usted señor?_

_Dr. Quien:"(es que ningún poni conoce mi nombre)pues mi nombre es el Dr. Quien"_

_Ditzy Doo:"Encantada de conocerlo Dr. Quien...pero ¿Qué lo lleva a poniville?"_

_Dr. Quien:"Pues unas fuentes me habían contado de una leyenda de ponis sin cutie marks que yacían en el bosque Everfree y que al lado había una ciudad llamada poniville y decidí primero ir a preguntar a los habitantes de la ciudad si sabían algo de la leyenda antes de aventurarme solo en el bosque"_

_(Parece que mi respuesta tan detallada la dejo aturdida)_

_Dr. Quien:"Esta bien creo que mejor me voy llendo adiós ¿Sra. Ditzy Doo?"_

_Ditzy Doo:"Si umm Dr. Quien ¿verdad?"_

_Dr. Quien:"ciertamente"_

_(Me alejo del poni, ciertamente otro día desperdiciado)._

_...  
_

_El cuarto día._

_Ok está bien creo que tendré que quitar ciertas notas en mi libro(por el hecho de la falta de emoción) ya que en vez de mostrar mis habilidades solo eh hablado con una extraña poni de color verde y otra con los ojos desorbitados(pero tendré que volver a hablar con Lyra para contarle mi historia...como sea también hable con otra de color púrpura(en la biblioteca de la ciudad).Me contó que había una cebra que vivía cerca del bosque Everfree no recuerdo bien el nombre de la cebra pero creo que lo averiguare cuando llegue a mi "destino"._

_Media hora de viaje despúes.  
_

_Dr. Quien:"ah finalmente el bosque Everfree"_

_Cebra:"cuidado extraño, es peligroso estar aquí en esta época del año"_

_Dr. Quien:"ah ¿pero de que estás hablando?_

_Cebra:"de que debes de escapar, antes de que algo malo te vaya a pasar"_

_Dr. Quien:"pero ¿de qué hablas?¿Qué males?_

_Cebra:"solo escapa y toma esta bata"_

_(La cebra arrojo una bata aséame y yo me distraje cuando logre quitármela de encima la cebra ya no estaba)_

_Dr. Quien:"Ahh pero que extraña cebra no confió mucho en los extraños"_

_Luego de eso comenzó a llover._

_Dr. Quien:"pero creo que esta vez sí confiare en una extraña"_

…

PFFFTTT… Se escucho fuera de lo que se leía, era Scootaloo que estaba aburrida de escuchar todo lo que leía Sweetie Bell.

-¿Qué pasa Scootaloo?-pregunto Sweetie Bell.

-¿Ah?, no nada pero esta historia es muy aburrida-Dijo Scootaloo.

-Tiene razón, Sweetie Bell… voy a echar un vistazo por el área de esta vieja choza-dijo Applebloom alejándose de sus dos amigas.

Luego de eso Sweetie Bell paso por las hojas… pero al irlas pasando estaban cubiertas por sangre y trozos de pelo, eso asusto un poco a las dos potrillas, pero siguieron pasando las hojas hasta que llegaron a la que parecía ser la última nota… Sweetie Bell muy asustada trago saliva y comenzó a leer…

_Mi última nota._

_Al escribir esta última nota dejo mis últimas y sabias palabras ''salid de este pueblo la más rápido posible porque los ponis de este pueblo no son lo que aparentan sino mas bien almas malignas atrapadas a sus cuerpos sin vida''. Pude haber evitado mi terrible final si tan solo hubiera prestado atención a la cebra(creo que su nombre era Zecora)pero mi maldita curiosidad me trajo aquí un pueblo olvidado por los ponis. Emiezo a escuchar fuertes golpes a la puerta_

_O no los oigo entrar pero si quieren algo de mí no se los daré muy fácil_

_(Manchas de sangre y restos de piel cubren lo último de la nota)._

Al terminar de leer eso las potrillas se quedaron pálidas y asustadas, sus pequeñas mentes trataban de entender lo que habían leído… pero rápidamente salieron de sus pensamientos ya que escucharon a su amiga Applebloom gritar muy asustada. "¿Qué te pasa Applebloom? ¿Estás bien?" le preguntaron Scootaloo y Sweetie Bell a Applebloom, ella muy asustada y temblorosa señalo a la chimenea y dentro de ahí había… UN MONTON DE HUESOS DE PONI… las tres potrillas quedaron heladas del miedo… en la puerta se empezaron a escuchar golpes muy estrepitosos que poco a poco iban destruyendo la puerta…

* * *

Y pues bueno este es el fin... {la mera neta nose como acabar una historia XD}.

Y como se dice por aquí comenten, favoritos (si quieren)... tembien critica constructiva ayuda.

ADIOS XDXDXD...


End file.
